


Fast Cars & Fast Hearts Intro

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boss - Freeform, CEO, Collab, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Love Triangle, biker, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: EXO Electronics: The world's leading electronic company to date. The problem? Mr. Kim, the CEO is about to retire and as his assistant you are stuck in the crossfire of finding a new CEO to take his place.The candidates?Minseok, his son. They call him a “ghost.” He only shows up to important meetings and parties and many aren’t sure he even works for the company. He seems to more infatuated with his cars than the possibility of the job.Yixing, Mr. Kim’s right-hand man. Whenever Mr. Kim is away on business Yixing is left in charge. He is a great worker and many expect great things from him. He often overworks himself, usually staying at the office until late hours of the night.You are stuck in the middle of these two men, battling for the CEO position. If that’s not hard enough, what will happen when they also begin to battle for your heart?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791277
Kudos: 1





	Fast Cars & Fast Hearts Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see. It has recently come to my attention that there is a interest in this fanfic I did with a writer on Tumblr 2 years ago, because of that and the fact that I no longer have a fanfic account on Tumblr i have made the decision to post it here, the chapters alternate so if you would like a full masterlist with the links to all the fanfics. The other writer in this collab has one on their profile. so go check out their profile on Tumblr it is https://exhoe-imagines.tumblr.com/. Thank you!

EXO Electronics: The world's leading electronic company to date. The problem? Mr. Kim, the CEO is about to retire and as his assistant you are stuck in the crossfire of finding a new CEO to take his place. 

The candidates? 

Minseok, his son. They call him a “ghost.” He only shows up to important meetings and parties and many aren’t sure he even works for the company. He seems to more infatuated with his cars than the possibility of the job. 

Yixing, Mr Kim’s right hand man. Whenever Mr Kim is away on business Yixing is left in charge. He is a great worker and many expect great things from him. He often overworks himself, usually staying at the office until late hours of the night.

You are stuck in the middle of these two men, battling for the CEO position. If that’s not hard enough, what will happen when they also begin to battle for your heart?


End file.
